


Circus of The Dead

by minxwinxy



Category: Borderlands, Five Nights at Freddy's, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Biting, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Freddy!Jack, M/M, Minor Violence, Modern AU, Night Guard!Rhys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwinxy/pseuds/minxwinxy
Summary: Grand opening, be part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. What could go wrong? 100.50 a week to apply call 1-800-Faz-FazbearThe job didn't sound to bad and they would pay you 100 bucks a week which just makes this job sound even better. it's sounds like the perfect job I mean like it couldn't be that hard, right? what could possibly go wrong!





	

> _**'Grand opening, be part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. What could go wrong? 100.50 a week to apply call 1-800-Faz-Fazbear'** _

 

I was reading an ad about a job at a kid's pizzeria, the job didn't sound to bad and they would pay you 100 bucks a week which just makes the job sound even better

I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door, there was no way I was going to let someone else get that job, I needed that job so I could finally pay off my student loans

Lucky for me when I got there I was the first one to apply for the job, I was so happy until some guy named Mike Schmidt walked in

He was applying for the job as well and the manager of the establishment told we both to wait outside his office so he could make a decision of which one of us would get the job

The manager decided to hire me instead of Mike

I was really glad the manager hired me for the job, I was also glad Mike decided to walk out of the office instead of turning around and punch me in the face for getting the job instead of him

I mean he kinda seemed like the guy who has a short temper

 "Okay your shift starts at 12 AM tonight so you better get home and some sleep, just don't be late getting here"

I nodded and told the manager, my boss goodbye

I went back to my car and drove home

_"The job can't be that hard, right?"_

____________

I showed up at work about 11:55 AM, I was about 5 minutes early but I really didn't care. The manager had gave me a key for the front door since when I was supposed to leave was the exact same time the place opens

I sat down in my chair and put my feet on the table, all I had to do was watch some animatronics for a few hours then leave. It was going to be easy peasy piece of cake...well at least what I thought

The phone had started to ring, I picked it up

_**"Hello, hello? Oh Uh, hi my name is Scott and I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night but since you answered the phone instead I guess I don't have to...**_

I moved my feet off the table and listened to what he was telling me

_________________

After the call was over

I sat there in silence

What the hell had I gotten myself into, I thought this job was going pretty easy but after everything that Scotty guy just told me. I feel like I just gotten myself a one way ticket to hell

I decided to check the cameras and see what was going on, i tried to forget what Scott said but I couldn't. I just couldn't

I looked at the stage camera to see that the main animatronic was gone, I checked all of the camera but I couldn't find him

I started to panic, breathing heavily

Where the hell was he?!

****

**_"Hello Kiddo..."_ **

 


End file.
